


Doce Uvas

by Lacrimosazul



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Out of Character, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimosazul/pseuds/Lacrimosazul
Summary: En el Reino de Sindria se preparan para la llegada del nuevo año, pero el rey de dicho reino no estaba preparado para la visita de sol negro. SinJu - One-shot





	Doce Uvas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> 1.- Ningún personaje, así como la serie Magi: Labyrinth of Magic me pertenece, todo es autoría de Ohtaka Shinobu.
> 
> 2.-Un poco de Ooc (Fue mi primer fic de Magi).

* * *

 

**Doce Uvas**

 

Al finalizar el año, en los distintos reinos a lo largo del mundo se festejaba el inicio de un nuevo año. El tipo de fiesta variaba según la cultura, pero era una ocasión que todos los reinos amaban.

Uno de estos era el joven Reino de Sindria. Durante toda la semana habían preparado las calles y el palacio para la noche de año nuevo. Todo quedó perfecto y los ciudadanos ya disfrutaban de la comida, los bailes o de las distintas atracciones que había a lo largo del Reino.

El Rey Sinbad observaba desde lo alto del palacio la alegría de su pueblo en compañía de sus siete generales. Le encantaban estos momentos en donde sólo la felicidad y los buenos recuerdos permanecían. Amaba a su gente y a su país. Lo que habían construido cada día se hacía más grande. Podía quedarse observando aquello por siempre.

—Sin, ya es hora —susurró en su oído el más fiel de sus generales.

—Gracias Ja’far —Sinbad realizó un gesto a uno de los guardias para que hiciera sonar el gong que advertía que el rey iba a hablar. —¡Mis queridos ciudadanos de Sindria! —las primeras palabras del pelimorado fueron escuchadas con respeto por su pueblo. —Estoy agradecido con cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo y el esfuerzo que han realizado para que este año haya sido productivo para Sindria — alzó su copa para brindar. —Ya queda poco para que el año nuevo llegue y espero que sea tan maravilloso como el que nos abandona. ¡Esta noche la celebración es suya! —el griterío no se dejó esperar. Todos estaban felices y amaban a su rey.

La fiesta siguió avanzando con estruendosa música y alocados bailes. Los generales de Sinbad fueron a festejar cada uno por su parte. El rey y su visir se quedaron solos.

—Al parecer hoy será una noche más larga de lo esperado —Ja’far se acercó con un jarro de vino para llenar otra vez la copa de Sin.

—Eso es bueno —Sinbad tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro. —Siempre deberíamos celebrar ¿No crees?

El albino le devolvió una sonrisa tensa. El rey sabía que su concepto de diversión era muy distinto al del menor. Excepto cuando lograban emborracharlo, pero la expresión de ahora le decía que eso no ocurriría esta noche.

—Tienes razón, Sindria se lo merece…. Y también se merece un rey que no pierda la cabeza en una fiesta… O su ropa.

—Descuida Ja’far que hoy seré un buen rey —tomó la copa que ya estaba hasta el tope y se la llevó a los labios. —Mmm… pensé que servirían una mejor cosecha.

—Hemos servido la mejor cosecha, pero no para ti —el peliblanco colocaba el ánfora de vino sobre la mesa frente a un abatido Sinbad. —No pongas esa cara que … —Ja’far no pudo terminar de hablar con el fuerte alboroto que comenzó uno de los generales. —¿Yamuraiha está cantando?

—Ya debe estar ebria y creo que Sharrkan está bailando. Ninguno se ve bien.

Era como Sinbad había dicho. Ambos generales habían comenzado una ridícula competencia para ver quien era el mejor bebedor, y a pesar de que los dos eran buenos ya habían sobrepasado sus límites.

—Peor que una pareja de recién casados —el visir le dedicó a su rey una mirada curiosa. —¿No vas a detenerlos?

—Me parece que sólo se están divirtiendo —la pareja de borrachos se reía y seguían su competencia cada uno siendo apoyado por un grupo de gente que había formado un circulo para observarlos. —¿Lo ves Ja’far? ¿Quién crees que gane?

—No tienes remedio —el albino se dirigió a detener la estupidez de sus compañeros y como castigo se llevó el jarro con vino.

—¡Espera! —Ja’far no se detuvo. —Supongo que puedo obtener algo en la cocina.

Como si fuera un ladrón, Sinbad avanzó con cautela por los pasillos de su propio palacio. Sabía que el ex-asesino debía haber escondido el vino de todo el recinto, pero por suerte el tenía un lugar secreto para ocultar su preciado tesoro.

—Perfecto —se detuvo en uno de los corredores cercanos al despacho de Yamuraiha quien le había enseñado un escondite debajo de una baldosa suelta. Ahí estaba su botella con el mejor vino de Reim. 

* * *

Una vez que el conquistador de calabozos obtuvo su vino, se dirigió a una habitación cercana para saltar al jardín desde la ventana. Llegó a un lugar tranquilo para beber y pidió de todo corazón que nadie lo echara de menos aún. Se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a beber directamente de la botella. Delicioso. Era uno de los mejores vinos que había probado, fuerte y con un agradable sabor dulce. No le tomó mucho tiempo el acabar con la botella.

—¿Le diste vacaciones a tu perro? —una voz burlona interrumpió su momento de paz. —¿O se ha muerto?

Judar. Con cautela comenzó a buscar al joven magi por las cercanías del jardín. No estaba ahí, ni en los pasillos o en las habitaciones próximas a donde él estaba. Nada.

—Ya debo estar borracho —no había otra explicación. La barrera de Yamuraiha estaba intacta. Aquel chico no podía estar ahí. Tenía que regresar con su gente. Ya podía escuchar como aumentaba el ritmo de la lejana música. —¿Ya es la hora?

Sinbad sentía su cuerpo liviano y esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para el conteo. Tomó un atajo por uno de los pasillos. Esperaba que su visir no se haya percatado de su ausencia.

—¿Le tienes miedo a ese estúpido, Sinbad? —Se detuvo alarmado. Podía sentir la presencia del adolescente detrás de él. —¿No sería mejor temerme a mí?  

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el magi oscuro uso magia para empujarlo contra una de las columnas.

—¿Qué pasa su tonteza? —la amplia sonrisa que Judar le dedico al descender al piso decía peligro. Hermosa y aterradora a la vez. —He venido a celebrar esta estúpida fiesta en tu reino, así que se un buen anfitrión y diviérteme… no querrás que me aburra ¿Verdad?

—¿Cómo entraste? —esto no podría ser verdad. ¿Estaba alucinando por el vino?

—¿Hacer preguntas tontas es tu idea de diversión? —el joven alzó una ceja mientras hacía girar su varita en su mano. —Te has vuelto muy aburrido su tonteza —a pesar de sonar indiferente, los ojos de Judar decían que se estaba divirtiendo. Era una situación peligrosa.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí Judar? —Sinbad repitió la pregunta alzando la voz. Sabía que el chico estaba buscando pelea, pero no pensaba darle ese placer. —¿Qué estás tramando?

—¿Ya estás borracho Sinbad? —el pelinegro no pudo ocultar esta vez una sonrisa. —Bueno, es una fecha especial, así que te ayudare para que no hagas el ridículo.

El rey no entendió que quiso decir el magi con eso. Con el estruendo de la música aumentando cada vez más, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y se sentía mareado. Intentó encontrar apoyo en la columna a la que había sido lanzado. Grave error.

—Oye… —Judar se acercó lento pero seguro. Le causaba gracia el estado del poderoso Sinbad. —Gran Rey de los siete mares —se burló, pero al ver que no captaba su atención decidió usar un truco nuevo y al llegar cerca del hombre mayor pego su cuerpo al de éste. —Mírame.

—… —el pelimorado al sentir la cercanía del menor se sintió nervioso, pero no movió ningún músculo. Se había perdido en los ojos del muchacho. Sentía la respiración de Judar en su cuello. —Eres bajito.

—¿Qué? — eso desconcertó al magi.

—Eres más bajo que yo —Sinbad le sonreía, pero no con burla. —Y tu cabello huele bien.

Eso descolocó al oráculo de Kou. Su plan había sido meterse con el mayor cuando lo vio borracho, pero ahora el rey se estaba riendo de él. Irritado, intentó volver a tomar el control de la situación. Con ayuda de sus brazos se colgó al cuello de Sinbad y comenzó a dejar pequeños y castos besos cerca de la oreja.

—Judar… —la voz del rey había sondado más ronca de lo habitual. Eso le agrado al joven. —Ju… —su frase se cortó al ser sus labios sellados por la atrevida boca de su enemigo

—Su tonteza ¿Lo estás escuchando? —Sinbad tardó un momento en entender, pero a los segundos escucho a la gente gritar la cuenta atrás para el término del año.

—¡Doce! —el grito del reino llegaba claramente hasta ellos y Judar con sus ojos cerrados se acercó a su rey para juntar sus labios y darle un suave beso. Uno inocente y hasta se podía decir tímido.

—¡Once! —Era curioso. El corazón de Sinbad latía con fuerza. Una voz parecida a la de Ja’far le decía que tenía que apartarse, pero él no quería. Judar apoyó sus brazos en los hombros del mayor para acercarse más y cortó el beso sólo para volver a juntar sus labios de la misma forma. Casto.

—¡Diez! —La acción volvió a ser la misma de separarse y volver a besarse.

—¡Nueve! —Sinbad quería reír ante lo extraño de la situación ¿Era una alucinación provocada por el alcohol? ¿O el chico de verdad estaba ahí? Al final no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al recibir un nuevo beso.

—¡Ocho! —En el turno del quinto beso, el rey de los siente mares abrazó con fuerza al menor. Le encantaba el cosquilleo que sus labios provocaban en él.

—¡Siete! —Judar seguía con el juego de los pequeños besos, era mejor de lo esperado. Enredó los dedos de una de sus manos en el cabello morado.

—¡Seis! —como respuesta a esto, Sinbad bajó su mano derecha hacía el trasero del joven sin sentir vergüenza.

—¡Cinco! —esto emocionó a Judar y lo animó a dejar atrás los besos cortos para juntar sus labios con más fuerza.

—¡Cuatro! —la mano que le quedaba libre a Sinbad se dirigió al largo y desordenado cabello negro. Tiró de la trenza mientras se daban su noveno beso y le gusto el sonido de queja que salió de los labios del magi al separarse.

—¡Tres! —el cuerpo de Judar se estremeció al sentir como el mayor era quien lo besaba ahora y humedecía sus labios con su lengua.

—¡Dos! —la borrachera y la lujuria hicieron que Sinbad usara su peso para derribar al chico y caer ambos al piso, y el sonido que provocaron fue opacado por los gritos de los ciudadanos y la queja del magi.

—¡Uno! —Al separarse se miraron a los ojos sólo para juntar sus labios en un verdadero beso, donde ambos se permitieron profundizar su unión y sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse. Judar trató de controlar el momento, pero Sinbad era más experimentado que el joven y no cedió su dominio y reafirmó su posición con sus manos que recorrían con furia el cuerpo bajo él.

En medio de apasionado acto, se pudo escuchar los gritos de alegría de los habitantes de Sindria seguido de el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales. Ambos dirigieron su mirada al cielo para observar como las luces brillaban sobre ellos.

—Su gran tonteza… —a pesar del ruido que había a su alrededor, Sinbad pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Judar. —¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que hayas pedido un deseo por cada beso que te di.

—¿Deseos? —esta vez Sinbad no pudo contener la risa. —¿No se supone que son uvas?

—No me gustan las uvas rey estúpido —Judar volvió a capturar los labios del conquistador. Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar producto de la pasión que estaba creciendo. El magi disfrutaba del sabor dulce del vino en los labios de Sinbad, y éste saboreaba el sabor de un suculento durazno en la boca del menor. Sabores y sensaciones tan reales que el rey de los siente mares entendió que a quien tenía en sus brazos era al sol negro. 

* * *

—¡Dos! —se escuchó gritar al pueblo de Sindria mientras los generales guiaban la cuenta alegremente. Incluso Ja’far que había sido victima del juego entre Yamuraiha y Sharrkan estaba participando del conteo.

—¡Uno! —todos estaban felices y el griterío aumento al llegar al primer número. —¡Feliz año nuevo!

—¡Feliz año nuevo Sin! —festejó el peliblanco, pero nadie le respondió. —¿Sinbad?

 El gran visir tardo un poco en entender que su rey había escapado ¿Mujeres? ¿Vino? Sin duda ambos. Ja’far decidió que le daría una lección después de que el festejo terminara, ahora era tiempo de celebrar ¿Verdad?

* * *

—¡Dos! —incluso en el reservado palacio del Imperio Kou se podía escuchar gritos de alegría, siendo el príncipe Ren Kouha quien animaba el conteo. Todos esperaban con entusiasmo el inicio del año nuevo para poder ver los fuegos artificiales.

—¡Uno! —el tercer príncipe se preparó para lanzar la primera pirotecnia mientras sus hombres lo alentaban. —¡Feliz año nuevo!

—¡Feliz año nuevo hermano! —la princesa Kougyoku que estaba a su lado lo felicito emocionada.

—¡Feliz año para ti también! —el chico la abrazó contagiado por las acciones de sus soldados. —¡Kouen-ni-sama! ¡Muy feliz año nuevo!

—Mmm… —fue la animada respuesta del mayor de los hermanos, pero más concentrado en mirar alrededor buscando al problemático oráculo. —¿Saben dónde se metió Judar?

—Judar-chan iba a buscar uvas para la cuenta atrás —comentó la princesa con inocencia. —Pero seguro se fue a comerlas solo.

Kouen sabía que al joven no le gustaban las uvas. Era sólo un loco de los duraznos. ¿Dónde estaba entonces? Seguramente harían una estupidez que les causaría problemas. Una buena forma de empezar el año. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas Finales:**
> 
>  
> 
> Este es mi primer fanfic de Magi, espero haya quedado bien :D comentarios son bien recibidos. ¡Que hayan tenido un buen año y que el 2015 sea aún mejor!


End file.
